supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Eve, initially known as the Mother of All, is the "daughter" of the Darkness and the original propagator of the majority of supernatural beings. She was in the depths of Purgatory, until she was released by dragons and arrived on Earth using a young virgin girl as a vessel. Like the Leviathans, to whom she was related, Eve was part of existence before angels, which gave her an advantage over them, and she could thus inhibit them from using their supernatural powers. She created the alpha monsters, which were the first monsters of their allotted kind from whom their entire species descended from. History Early Life In an attempt to create a special being to share its existence with and to spark jealousy in the Light, the cosmic entity known as the Darkness drew forth a tiny bit of itself and gave "birth" to the primordial creature known as Eve. Apparently, Eve was born around the same time as the Archangels. Despite its best efforts to make a creature that was to be a reflection of all the Darkness was, Eve proved to be too independent and strong-willed. During her reluctant participation in her creator's feud with the Light, Eve witnessed the Light create a whole new world and was amazed by its serenity. The Archangels took notice of Eve's presence and while Michael and Lucifer were instantly enamored with Eve, their brothers approached her with caution. Michael told her that the world was a creation of their father, the Light, and that it was the Darkness who threatened its existence. Eve was at first hesitant to believe her mother would ever be against something so beautiful, but after the Darkness callously destroyed the Light's creation, Eve was horrified by her master's motives and secretly joined forces with the Light. Helping to convince the Darkness Lucifer was her captive and that she convinced him to betray the Light, the other Archangels ambushed the Darkness while its guard was down and the Light used its power to entrap the Darkness in a prison from which it could do no harm. Before the Darkness was imprisoned, however, the Light dealt an incredible blow to the Darkness and a small portion of its very essence was amputated. From this primordial substance, emerged the first beasts: the Leviathans. The Leviathan, being quite clever, managed to bargain for their lives and were at first permitted to exist in the Light's creation. When the universe was created, Eve chose to reside on land as opposed to the Leviathan who chose to dwell within the seas. In time, the Light became concerned the Leviathan would "chomp the entire Petri dish." For this reason, the Light approached Eve to seek her aid in containing the Leviathans. With the promise to not be imprisoned alongside them, Eve agreed and helped to create Purgatory and sealed the Leviathan inside. Eve also contributed to formulating a method to "put down" a Leviathan as a sort of fail safe in case any ever escaped. Both these actions attributed to Eve being widely hated by the Leviathan race as a whole. 7th century BC At various points in her long life, Eve created the Alphas, which were the first monsters of their allotted species. Before re-emerging in the 21st century, Eve had last been on Earth around three thousand years ago. Characteristics Unlike other monsters, Eve requires the use of a vessel on Earth, specifically a virgin girl. Her true face can be seen through the use of cameras, where it appears quite decrepit and rotted. Cameras may have difficulty recording her and the screen may be disrupted by static. Her presence within a host body alters its physiology, causing it to continuously produce monster eggs even after the death of both Eve and the host. She can unhinge her jaw and release these monster creations through her mouth. Similar to the Leviathan, Eve has black blood, although her blood is corrosive and more watery. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Immortality:' Eve is immortal and has the capacity to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on her body. *'Superhuman Strength:' Eve has superior strength, enough to overpower Michael and effortlessly lift a station wagon over her head. *'Superhuman Speed:' Eve can move fast enough to achieve results similar to teleportation. *'Superhuman Durability:' Eve is remarkably durable, withstanding contact with a live power line and taking blows from Michael without even flinching. *'Heightened Senses:' Eve possesses heightened senses — which allowed her to detect that Dean and Sam's shotgun ammo was filled with Phoenix ash — and can perceive what would normally be invisible to humans (e.g. ghosts and reapers). *'Advanced Biokinesis:' As the creator of all monsters, Eve has the ability to create new breeds and strains of monsters through experimentation. **'Conversion:' Eve can use her body chemistry to create certain touch-activated or exhaled mist-like supernatural chemical formulae, with which she can turn humans into monsters — vampires, ghouls, werewolves and the like. As a side effect of her conversion, the souls of Eve's victims are altered and when they die their soul goes to neither Heaven nor Hell, but is instead redirected straight to Purgatory. **'Psychic Connection:' Eve has a psychic connection to all monsters. This allows her to send them messages and compel them to do her bidding, even against their will. She can use them as extensions of her own body, and she in turn sees through the eyes of all monsters, hears what they hear, knows what they know, and can even speak through them. When Crowley inserts an electric probe into her cerebral cortex after her death, a nearby restrained vampire reacts in agony, demonstrating that monsters are still psychically connected to her despite her demise. *'Telepathy:' Eve is telepathic and can enter into the minds of other people to read their thoughts and access their memories. If she so wishes to, she can creep into a person's mind, implant psychic commands and alter their memories. *'Darkforce Manipulation:' Eve has ability to manipulate the extra-dimensional darkforce in the form of a thick, dark, viscous tar-like substance. She can open a dimensional interface anywhere within thirty feet of her, and can control the flow of darkforce from a thin spray of globules to a thick torrent of oozing slime. If she is rendered unconscious, her darkforce constructs dissipate. Her darkforce manifestation is extremely adhesive: a sufficient quantity can immobilize beings of significant superhuman strength. She can also project the darkforce as a beam of solid force, capable of impacting an object with sufficient power to shatter steel. She can shape the darkforce into animated tendrils or hurl it as hardened, dagger-like projectiles. *'Purgatory Connection:' Eve is bound to purgatory as its anchor. Being the anchor made her one of the few methods to opening and closing a passage to purgatory via a spell that required her blood to facilitate its effects. Consequently, she can also draw on the souls trapped in purgatory for strength and power, even channeling its energies into her creations when she desires. **'Terrain Manipulation:' Eve could manipulate the terrain and meteorological aspects of purgatory to a remarkable degree. Notably, she used this skill to create a sort of walled-off paradise in a remote corner of purgatory for those she deemed worthy (i.e. the Alpha Monsters). **'Limited Resurrection:' Eve can revive any monster by sending their soul back to their body after they have physically died. *'Fligh:' Eve has the power of flight. *'Shapeshifting:' Eve can modulate her vessel's appearence instantaneously, similar to the Alpha Shapeshifter. **'Voice Manipulation:' Eve can manipulate her voice in order to lure victims, and can sing and mimic the voices of others. *'Soul Consumption:' Eve can drain the soul of the person she has killed or is going to kill. *'Supernatural Concealment and Power Negation:' Eve knows how to hide herself from angels and also how to inhibit them, demons and pagan deities from using their powers within a certain radius of herself. 'Weaknesses' *'Celestial Light:' Eve can be harmed or repelled by the most pure and radiant of celestial light. Her darkforce constructs can also be dissipated by such celestial energy. * Hunger: Eve periodically feeds on the flesh of humans, which she requires in order to maintain her vessel and strength. Eve apparently requires the flesh of whatever species her vessel belongs to as sustenance. Abstaining from such caused her vessel to deteriorate to some degree, as seen with Eve's hands after being released from the vault. Eve also claimed that her eyeballs had rotted away over time whereas Lucifer mentioned that Eve's face rotted off. *'Magic:' Although Eve herself is well-versed in witchcraft, she is still susceptible to the powers of magic, and could be stunned as well as weakened by exceptionally powerfully spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Death's Scythe, the First Blade, and a Hand of God. *'Phoenix Ash:' Eve can be killed by being injected with the ashes of a phoenix. Creations Alphas *The Original Werewolf Pack *Akasha *The Alpha Khan Worm *Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa *The Unnamed Alpha Shapeshifter *The Unnamed Alpha Skinwalker Elite Monsters *Arachne *Dragons *Empusa *Gorgons *Harpies *Hybrids *Phoenixs *Sirens Common Monsters *Ghouls *Kitsunes *Khan worms *Lamias *Shapeshifters *Skinwalker *Vampires *Vetala *Werewolves *Wraiths Category:Ultimate Amalgamation